Aden
by Zuhara-33
Summary: Who is Aden? WHAT is Aden? What is Aden's serious connection to Providence? Read to find out! T for language and hints of sexual acts. Please REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Deep within the woods, out side of a small town and some where in North America, a pair of glowing blue eyes peered in the darkness of a bush. The beast's clawed hand opened, revealing a picture of a smiling man with brown eyes and black hair. The sight of the Hispanic's picture was a reminder of a certain goal. The beast sighed in frustration, seeing that the man inspecting the bugs about twenty feet away wasn't the target. The pair of blue eyes disappeared into the black.

Heading back to the camp at light, the sapphire eyes gazed up at the full moon. 'I wonder if my target is looking at the same moon' thought the monster.

Shaking its head, it spoke "Damn it, Caesar, where are you?"

**(Okay, this is just a tid-bit to get ya syked for the next chapter. Who is this "monsterous beast"? What is its connection to Caesar? How is the beast monstrous and what is "the camp"?)**


	2. Aden's Camp

**(In Providence)**

Caesar Salazar sat at a table with a bunch of junk in front of him in Providence, trying to build a type of brain inter-active construct. He called it the B.I.A.C. but the others called it Brainiac, like the villain from Superman. The 28-year-old man stopped working to gaze at a certain beautiful brunette with soft, emerald eyes. He swooned for Doctor Holiday but then again, who didn't? Rex flirted with her and always failed while Agent Six had a better chance than the brothers. He actually cracked a _smile _around her!

Sighing, he picked up a screw driver but before he could get back to work, a scream sounded! He turned around in his seat, curious but in a flash, someone with a clawed hand grabbed him with a tissue pressed to Caesar's face. Easily gasping it in, the young man passed out in his captor's arms.

The captor wore a black hat with a rip in the front for his hazel eyes, torn jeans with a green tail hanging out and swishing around as he also wore a white T-shirt that had more rips around mud stains. Apparently, he wasn't the richest kid in the U.S. but he wore a golden chain around his neck so where'd he get that?

"Mantis, target acquired!" he called to his accomplice who was fighting off the guards.

"Acquire this!" Caesar's captor was turned around and punched by a certain Agent Rex.

The young man stumbled a little but his tail quickly helped him regain his balance and he punched Rex back. He grabbed the 16-year-old by the neck and with his claws; he slashed deep into Rex's chest! Blood sprayed out at the attacker as the Hispanic teen fell back, screaming in pain. Smirking under the mask, he picked up Caesar over his shoulder. For a young man, he was very strong.

"Mantis, out!" he called as he dashed out with his accomplice running beside him.

The accomplice wore the same type of mask with brown eyes peering out, a green T-shirt, and jean but what was unnatural about him was that his hands turned into green scythes like a mantis.

"You spilled blood on you, are you sure Aden won't notice at all?" the brown eyed, Mantis, one felt paranoid.

"I'll just tell Aden its animal blood" the other shrugged.

Once the two were out, Mantis sprouted what looked like four very large bee-wings and flew extremely fast with his partner holding on to him. In a matter of minutes, they flew to the far woods with Caesar until Mantis finally dropped to the ground, exhausted. As the teen panted on the ground, his partner took out hand cuffs they stole from a guard and cuffed the Hispanic's hands behind his back.

"You okay enough to walk?" he asked the teen.

"Caleb, this sixteen-year-old ain't down yet!" the bug-boy laughed.

With wing retracting back into his back and his body aching, Mantis struggled to his feet to walk back to camp with Caleb. The woods, as usual, were filled with chirps and screeches but this didn't bother either of them. It was the crazy _city _they hated. The two slipped off their masks, revealing that Mantis was a brunette with a smooth face and Caleb was a redhead with freckles.

Finally, they reached the camp and were greeted by the twins, Robin and Rona. Robin had brown hair, completely black eyes, and feathers poking out of his skin, brown-feathered wings on his back, a red shirt and worn-out jeans. Rona didn't have any hair unless you call scales along the back of her head and along her body "hair". She had eyes like Dren from Splice, fangs, nail-less fingers, could merge her leg together to form a tail, a dark blue T-shirt and a matching skirt. The eight-year-old girls looked nothing alike but they always had a connection.

"Hey, Caleb and Ian (Mantis' real name), who's that?" the girls pointed to Caesar.

"Someone Aden's been looking for, for a long time" Ian answered as he helped Caleb get the man of his shoulder.

When he hit the ground, Caesar started to mumble with his face changing expressions, he was waking up.

"Is that human blood on your chest?" Rona asked Caleb.

Robin gasped, "Oh no, Aden's going to _kill _you!" she was completely serious.

"I don't want you to die!" the girls squealed, throwing their arms around the young man.

"Where am I?" Caesar looked around, dazed.

"Who is this?" the girls turned their attention to the Hispanic man.

"Interesting, I always thought the forms evos would take would be random but this is far from the random I've seen!" the man finally came to his senses. "When you untie me, may I take some samples?"

The twins gave the man a strange look and turned to Caleb, "How hard did you drop him on his head?"

"Okay, that incident with Cub was an accident and I _almost_ dropped him but I _did _catch him!" the redhead brought up.

"What's going on here? Cub's sleeping so keep it down" a girl about 17 or 18 years old walked up to them, not noticing Caesar.

The girl had long, silver bunny ears lying down on the sides of her head, silver stripes in her black hair, nice blue eyes, Hispanic skin, a fluffy, silver rabbit tail, a blue shirt, worn out jeans and a one-year-old in her arms. She was very thin, like the others but the cubby baby wasn't.

The baby, Cub, had black skin, hair growing out with some fur, a black bear-nose, round, furry bear-ears and a small outfit with some spit-up food on the chest.

"Caleb…who's blood is that?" her eyes slightly widen at the sight.

"Animal, we got hungry" he kept a straight face.

She inspected him with her eyes, "But you eat bugs and he eats leaves" she corrected and repeated "Whose blood is that?"

"We ran into trouble" he sighed, shifting his weight.

Robin and Rona sat down near Caesar, watching the two as if they were watching a soap-opera on TV as Robin ate a handful of squirming worms.

"Caleb, you know I'm against murder" she argued, trying to keep her voice down for Cub.

"It wasn't murder, the guy's _probably _still alive and why do you care? Humans are the reason why we're like this!" he yelled, causing Cub to wake up and scream.

"Now look what you did!" she yelled back and tried to calm the baby but he still screamed louder.

"Just let him cry it out, he's got to learn some time that people won't always be there to calm him down" Caleb screamed at her as well.

Finally giving up, the teen handed the baby to her favorite care-taker, Ian. He walked away from the shouting people to a quiet place in the camp.

"If no one's going to be there for Cub, then I will be! You're the one that would just abandon him because you just can't stand him. If you're not going to live with us then get the hell out of my god damn camp!" she screamed, pointing away.

"You know, I should have led this camp. If you had just shut up and followed me, we wouldn't have these many problems and instead of feeding that little monster, we would have eaten him!"

They kept stepping closer and closer until they were completely in each other's face, screaming insults. Meanwhile, Caesar asked how long have their fighting been going on.

"Before when we were tested on in a lab, they had to have cages _far_ from each other or they would throw things at each other. If they were put together, they would have maimed each other to death. Now that they have to live together, they tried to stop fighting so this is pretty much like a lover's spat" Rona smiled up at him.

"They are _so_ into each other but they just don't know it yet" Robin added. "Wait a second; you're Caesar Salazar, right?"

"Si, why do you ask?"

"You're Aden's dad" the girls squealed.

"Who's Aden?" the man asked, confused.

The teenaged girl whirled around and glared at them, still furious as she spoke, "I'm Aden Salazar!"

**(Well, WaterJeweler14, these are the real answers. Aden is Caesar's daughter, she was looking for him, they were all tested on in a lab so they're probably NOT evos-just humans spliced with animals-, the camp is their home and stay tuned next time for an all new and exciting episode of "ADEN"!)**


	3. Caleb's Affection

**Stuff about Aden's camp:**

Aden "Fluffy" Salazar=Caesar's daughter, black/white hair, blue eyes, leader in the camp, _looks _18-years-old but is _really _13-years-old and mixed with rabbit DNA.

Caleb Smit=Red hair, freckles, hazel eyes, bully-tough, spliced with a lizard while 17-years-old.

Robin Tora=Rona's twin, brown hair, black eyes, mixed with bird DNA.

Rona Tora=Robin's twin, no hair, scales all over her body, freak green eyes and spliced with a snake. Both twins are

Ian "Mantis" Orville=A great baby-sitter for Cub, brunette, brown eyes, normal looking when scythes retracted, bug-genes and is 16-years-old.

Cub Palmer=black, _yellow_ eyes, bear ears+nose+fur and it a year old.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caesar was filled with shock and confusion as Aden turned back around to fight with Caleb some more. He looked at her in a totally different spotlight now. Then he thought back about seventeen years ago, to his ex-wife named Glory Ruffling. They were such in a rush to get married but when he started getting more and more interested in nanites, she left him but he never knew she was pregnant. He realized that Aden _did_ have her mother's eyes, facial structure and even the same voice. However, she had his skin and hair color along with his temper.

"I can't believe you freaking said that!" she screeched and before she could throw a punch at him, her father pulled her away, grumbling in Spanish.

"Okay, let's calm down and talk. No one here looks like real evos so what happened?" he asked, letting her go.

Sighing in frustraion, she looked up at him with her arms crossed. "When mom left, she was kidnapped by scientists but they had to wait until I was born so it was like a take one, get one free. She died during one of the tests but I was too young to remember anything about her. Calling a truce, Caleb and I formed an escape plan but most of the others died during the plan. Cub's mom, Teresa, wanted me to take care of him for her, to keep him safe before she died. Out of revenge, Caleb and I went back to murder all of those scientists. After that, I realized that I was turning into the monster I really am so I convinced him to come back to camp and live in peace. So in short, we were living in Hell, we killed people and escaped, end of story" she glared.

She turned away and walked off, apparently no wanting anything to do with her father. But why did he feel a sense of pure hatred? If she's been looking for his for so long, wouldn't she be happy to see him? Still puzzled, he felt something tug at his shirt hem.

"Don't worry about Aden…" Robin spoke.

"…she just needs to blow off some steam" Rona finished.

That's when he got an idea, "So, can you fly?" he asked Robin.

Proudly, she nodded "I can fly, she just slithers".

"Well then, how about I help you fly?" he smiled, lifting Rona off the ground.

The snake-girl giggled and laughed, holding her arms out to look like she was flying if Caesar wasn't there. Making a sound of rushing wind, he ran around with Robin flapping her wings around them, joining the fun. When Caleb saw this, he rolled his eyes and walked away to look for bugs to eat.

Later, Aden came back at night after foraging for edible foods. It was amazing what plants and herbs she found, carrying them in a baske weaved from fexible, string-like branches. Appartly, she had a _lot_ of free time when she wasn't searching for her father. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the others sleeping. The twins were snuggled up to Caesar with Ian sitting next to them and Cub was snoozing peacefully in the brunette's lap. The first three words that came to the teen's mind, causing her to smile, was: A perfect family. But what five words caused her to drop the bag and walk away was: …that I'm not included in.

The rabbit-girl lurked over to the stream, feeling a little fatigue on the way, to just sit down on the bank and think. In the lab, Caleb and the scientist told me they were keeping me there to protect me from the worser things my father would do to me. They called him a child-abuser but he wasn't even close to that from the look of how the others were so close to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with daddy-dearest?" Caleb asked, standing near her.

She didn't answer, just kept her eyes on the water with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped aound them, slightly shivering. She acted like he wasn't there, like he didn't exist and this was the one thing he hated the most. He asked her the same thing but rose his voice.

He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to her feet, "What is wrong with you? First, you scream at me for yelling, stormed off, and now you're _ignoring _me?"

She sighed as he let her go but was still angry, "I'm sorry, Caleb, about everything"

This was the first time she apologized and really meant it with no sarcasm so this threw him back a little. Like that, his anger dissolved and was confused until she explained.

"Back in the lab, you were mean so I was mean back and I got a little carried away. I'm just sorry, okay?" she shook her head and walked away.

In a flash, he snatched her arm and whirled her around. Before she opened her mouth to cry out from his grip but was silenced by the one thing she never expected since the first day she met him. It was his lips. At first, she hit his chest and tried to push him away until he softened the kiss. The next thing Aden new, she was grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer. His hands traveled from her arms to her slender waist, starting to lean over until she was laid down on the ground.

'Oh, no you don't' the girl thought before rolling so she would be on top of him, dominating him.

She smirked down at him and he smirked up at her. The battle for dominace began at they started rolling aound, placing small kissing on either each others' necks or lips. Aden could help but giggle as she always ended up on top but it stopped when…SPLASH! The couple accidently rolled right into the stream. Aden hacked up the water and coughed vigously. She glanced at her hand, noticing blood spotting it so she quickly rubbed her hands together under the water to get it off. Wait a second, why wasn't Caleb coming up?

She glanced around in panic and spotted red hair bushing out in the water, flowing around the top of his head. Frantic, she ran through the water, slower than she wanted to go as it waded up to her hips. He wasn't moving and his eyes were wide. When she tried to grab his shoulder, he snatched her wrist with his hazel eyes rolled towards her.

She's known this young man for years but why he was doing this completely puzzled her. He came up, soaked completely but smiled.

"How did you just do that?" she immediately asked.

His wet fingers wrapped around his collar, pulling it towards his shoulder to reveal small slits shaped like V's, "I guess you don't know me as well as you thought. A month before we left, they gave me gills but never tested them before."

She started chuckling and it grew into laughing as she threw her arms around him, glad he didn't drown for once. He held her back. Slowly, he laughing died and for some reason, he started feeling her put her weight on him, holding onto him. She drifted back towards the water with her eyes half-closed. Quickly, he caught her, looking down at the girl to see her fall unconscious.

Once he carried her onto the bank, he felt her forehead but rocoild _fast_. She was burning up but it wasn't like any other time she got sick. Usually, she would get sniffles or a small cold on occasion but never this bad. She was practically green-faced!

Without a second thought, he picked her up and dashed to the camp. Whether he liked it or not, he needed her father to help her. Laying the girls down on the ground again, he shook Caesar vigorously to wake up. He woke up screaming but stopped to stare at Caleb's confused look. Great, he just woke up the others and Cub started crying. Ian took the baby away again and Caleb told the 28-year-old what happened.

"She has an extreme fever, we have to get her out of the woods and treated if she's never had her shots yet." Caesar instructed.

A second after he said that, she started coughing in her sleep but what made his eyes widen was the sight of blood trickling down from her lips. Then, he knew what she had but since he wasn't completely sure, he didn't say anything.

"I got an idea, stay here" he ordered.

The twins watched as he ran off and glanced at each other before runing after him. Now, it was just her and Caleb left in the dark camp. He thought back to the day they met in the lab, when their fighting began.

_(Past)_

_Aden and Caleb were put into a cage together once to see it the animal genes they were fused with would cause any hormones. She smile up at him, trying to make a friend, but her just gave her a strange look._

"_What are you, fluffy, a weirdo?" he scowled._

_She laughed and her limp ears stood up straight, "No, silly, I'm a bunny! My name's Aden Salazar" she playfully saluted._

_He smirked down at her and in a flash, he kicked her feet out from under her. Falling on her butt, she accidentally hit her head on the metal bars of the cage. Why did he just do that? Before she could ask, he pulled her to her feet by her collar and slapped the girl!_

"_Restrain him" the scientist ordered but the boy quickly ripped off his electrical obedience collar before returning to beating the girl._

_She wound up on the floor, getting kicked in the stomach and stomped on her leg until her mother's fire was lit in her eyes. His foot was caught in her and a smaller one shot up between his legs. She caused him to groan, holding his groin as she got to her feet. Then she took his head, bringing his head and her knee together. The redhead fell to the ground, unconscious, as she grabbed the bars to support. That day, she was given several bruises and even a twisted knee but in return, he got a black eye and a cuncussion. But what they both had was a new enemy…each other._

_(Present)_

He gazed down at the young girl, brushing a lock of black hair of her face and caressing her cheek. A wet liquid dripped on to her shoulder and was absorded by wer drying shirt. It was tears…Caleb's tears.

"I'm sorry too, Aden, I was just trying to train you to trust people carefully and fight back. I was the one who really got carried away" his voice was shaky.

Silver ears stood up as her eyes opened and a weak smile came to her face, "A-apology accepted" was all she said before passing out again from what ever sickness she had.

**(Who can guess what she has? But remember, she's really thirteen so she's still a virgin. PLEASE REVIEW, this story + review = happiness :) )**


	4. A Horrible Disease

**(Edge of the woods)**

Caesar finally got a bar on his cell phone and called Providence but what he didn't know was that the twins were listening in on it. Wait a second, what's that hissing sound? Robin noticed a poisonous snake slithering up to his foot. She tapped her sister's shoulder and pointed to it. Rona hissed what seemed like gibberish but she was really telling it to leave him alone and go bite a squirrel or something.

"Si, track my phone and bring an ambulance, someone's deadly sick but I think I know what it is" he answered.

"…I think it may be tuberculosis or swine flu" he added grimly.

The girls looked at each other again, not knowing what the disease was but he did say deadly sick so that was enough for them. Rona held onto Robin and they took off flying to hastily find the camp, where Aden was.

Due to one of the experiments, the two were able to have a psychic conversation but it was only between them. 'We need to tell Aden what's going on' Robin started but a second after she thought that, a bug flew into her eye.

She shook her head to get rid of it but it caused her flap her wings hastily and fell out of the sky. Rona screamed on the top of her lungs, clinging desperately to Robin. They closed their eyes, knowing they were about to die… … … … does death really take this long? The girls opened their eyes to find themselves in the arms of a sixteen-year-old guy.

He looked a lot like Caesar but younger with shorter hair and a warmer look. It was Rex and he was using the hover-pack. The teen smiled down at the girls and he decided to fly the rest of the trip with them. Rona pointed the way and patted Rex's cheek, telling him he could land now. They landed not far from the fire but it was enough to startle Caleb. The redhead gave the Hispanic suspicious look as the girls ran to the co-leader, hugging his waist.

"Caleb, Caleb, This is Rex!" Rona squealed with an ear-to-ear grin.

"You're the brother?" the redhead narrowed his eyes.

"Whose brother, lizard-boy? Who are you guys?" the young Hispanic asked.

"Are you or are you not Rex Salazar, Caesar's brother?" he restated the question.

"I am, now who are you and why did you kidnap him?" Rex asked, deciding to ask first, threaten soon and fight later.

"An ambulance is coming to help her but we…mijo, what are you doing here?" Caesar walked into the camp.

"How about we ask later and freaking help her first?" Caleb was getting impatient.

"Oh, right, help is coming but we have to get her out of the woods" Caesar nodded.

"Leave the woods?" Robin looked scared as she clung to her sister's arm.

"The only time we weren't in the woods, we almost died!" Rona clung to Robin as well.

"What's going on here?" Ian walked in with Cub in his arms.

"The twins will tell you on the way, just follow me" Caleb finally acted like a leader instead of a mean bully as he gently picked up Aden.

It all happened so fast, it all confused Rex. His brother was kidnapped but _didn't _run away? But it was all clear when his brother explained everything. Aden was his daughter who was experimented on and escaped but wanted to find her dad.

Finally, they reached the end of the woods, where a Providence air-ship had arrived. They carried her onboard to the medical area, where they tried to diagnose what she had. In her sleep, she started having a coughing fit with blood spraying out before she vomited on the floor. Rolling onto her back, she panted with sweat forming along her body. The heart monitor beeped rapidly as a look of pain and fear came to her face.

"Disease diagnosed" one of the medics said shortly as she had another coughing fit.

"What the heck is it?" Caleb demanded.

"Tuberculosis, we need to get her back to base to be treated. The hospital won't take in…_different _people." the blond medic assured before calling an order to the pilot, telling him to take off. Caleb gripped her hand, thinking over and over 'don't you dare give up on me, fluffy, you're going to be okay'. He didn't know what tuberculosis was but he _did _know it wasn't good.

**(Sorry, guys, I'm a little stuck because I keep getting truck-loads of new ideas but for a different show and for about three different stories. I WILL be back, please just be patient and I promise I'll have great ideas, like for "Zelena Luna". PEACE!)**


	5. Woken

Complete black filled her sight, numbing her mind. It was about to pull her farther in. She felt like she was in an ocean with cinderblocks tied to her ankles. Sinking far, cold and unloved…that was how she always felt until she met the others. Robin and Rona made her laugh or just smile while Ian would treat her like his sister. The insect-teen said he loved her, despite his homosexuality, and would never do anything to hurt her or the young ones.

"Ms. Salazar, can you hear me?" a distant voice was heard but ignored because she felt so at peace and ready to finally rest.

In the darkness, she could spot a pair of auburn eyes. It wasn't Caleb's hazel ones. It wasn't the twin's or Cub. The pair had a red tint so it couldn't have been Ian so she assumed it was her father. Then, she felt something touch her lips softly. The smooth lips pressed to hers were enough to unwind the tight knot in her chest, to make it feel like her spirit was gently being released from her body. But sadly, that was when she felt electricity shoot through her whole being, forcing her back into her body. She threw her head back with her spine arched painfully, unable to choke up a scream as the eyes faded away.

Another shock was enough to make her eyelids snap open and her body jolt up, panicking. She was in a bright room with men and women around her wearing coats, masks and paper-thin caps. At first, she thought she was back in the lab. They tried to calm her down but the second she started thrashing like her life depended on it, they knew there was nothing they could do to calm her.

"Sedative" one of them called frantically until the Hispanic girl had finally jumped off the table and dashed aw, her long, silver ears flowing in the slight breeze.

Several of them tried to catch this bunny but she just kept "hopping" out of their grasp. 'Don't kill, don't kill' she repeated in her head.

Farther down the hall, Rex could hear a loud grunt from one of the agents getting knocked out but a girl. She dashed in his direction but kept looking back so she didn't see Rex. The second she spotted him, she attempted to skid to a halt but her clawed, bare feet slipped out from under her. The rabbit slid between the evo's legs, grabbing his ankles so the momentum would stop her and trip him. Jumping to her feet, the teen bolted away to locate an exit.

"Caleb, Six, Ian, Aden's up and kicking our asses in the medical area!" the Hispanic boy said on his comunticator.

In the few _months _that Aden had been **comatose**, her friends came to live with Providence. They kept the young ones fed and safe if the boys of the camp helped Rex out in the field. Their bone-skinny statures changed to a healthy form and they just couldn't wait for their former-leader to awaken.

The Hispanic girl barreled down the halls until she spotted a figure coming out from behind one of the corners. Her legs swiftly bents and sprung her body into the air at him. It was not her intention to kill or seriously injure anyone so she tried to launch herself off his shoulders with her hands to get past him. However, in mid-jump, she realized who it was she was lunging at. It was Caleb. He caught her by her waist but fell back on the white floor with their noses almost touching. She's lived him for a very long time and this was the only time she noticed that this cheeks had rough, alligator-like skin but still the same tan-color as the rest of him, except for his long tail.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? Where are we?" she asked, a little frantic.

"Calm down, Fluffy, you're in Providence" he held her still. "Everyone from the camp is safe" he added.

Rex finally caught up, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Red" he joked, noticing her on top of the redhead.

Giving a small huff, she got up and kept a distance from him, "Who are you?"

"Name's Rex Salazar" the Hispanic boy smiled.

"Rex…" Aden's body slightly relaxed but her ears stood straight up. "You're my uncle?"

"Yeah, it was pretty hard for me to get it too. I mean, you're only three years younger than me" he grinned.

That was when she remembered something **very** important, "Cub, where is he?"

Caleb took her hand, "Come on, I'll bring you to him".

The redhead nodded to Rex with slightly narrowed eyes before jogging off with his niece.

Later, she and Ian were just sitting in a room with Cub in her arms, talking about what's been going on. The normal-looking teen said the yellow-eyed baby spoke his first words while she slipped into a coma. The words were spoken again in front of her and she thought it was absolutely adorable.

"I…love…mommy" Cub giggled as she 'booped' his bear-nose gently.

**(Now that was cute, Cub thought Aden was his mother. Hey guys, I'm back and I only added this little tid-bit so you guys would know I'm back. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	6. Hearts Building and Some Shattering

**(Warning: I couldn't stop blushing when I wrote this)**

'_May 7__th__, 2013: Getting used to Providence is getting harder for me now that Caleb and I are getting deeper into our relationship. It's almost as if we just can't stop going at each other but we haven't… "Taken it to the bed" yet. Also, Cub gets even more adorable every time I see him. The twins got into the weapons arsenal and…well, let's just say the training room isn't going to be used for a while since everything is broken. Also, I think Ian is starting to become attracted to a certain agent…my uncle!'_

Aden closed the journal her father bought for her; it was a simple green notebook with a vine on the cover that had flowers on it. At least, to her, it was better than the futuristic, white boards the others had called "I-pads". She rolled off her bed and slipped the notebook into the box under the bed. It was filled with all the things she "found" around Providence. There was a small statue of the Virgin Mary, a set of shiny knives, about three books about evos or anatomy, one of the grunts access card, a scalpel, the janitor's large rings of keys and her old picture of Caesar. Somehow, these few items gave her interest and a sense of comfort.

She stood up and turned towards to the door but what startled her was Agent Six standing there. The girl let out a yelp, flinching until she calmed down quickly so she wouldn't look like a fool.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"There have been things missing all over Providence, you wouldn't happen to notice anything, would you?" he ignored her question as if she didn't even ask it.

The perpetrator shook her head no; "I have not seen anything" she lied.

He gave a slight nod and turned to leave but she spoke again, "Um, Mr. Six, I was just wondering…when are the others and I going to go outside? Due to the coma and my stay here, it's been six months since I've seen the sun."

He stood there silent, causing her to feel doubt of being about to go outside until her glanced back at her. Shivers were sent down her spine when she could see the pitch-black eye gazing out from the side of his sunglasses. Rex once said Six's eyes could see into one's soul, she doubted that but also wonder if he could.

"I'll talk to the others about it" was all the older man said before leaving.

A small smile came to her face when hope sparked in her chest.

Meanwhile, in a broom closet on the other side of the building, two teens hid. Ian ran his white hands through the other teen's black hair and they hungrily kissed. Tan hands slid up his back, causing tingles to spread through his torso, causing him to giggle a little. The tan lips traveled down his jaw line, to his earlobe and to his neck. This was enough to make Ian moan softly with fireworks going off under his eyelids and his face turning bright red.

Then, the door was opened…THE DOOR WAS OPENED? The brunette gasped, throwing himself back against to other wall only to trip on a mop and land butt-first into a large bucket of dirty water. Light casts along the other teen's being as reddish-brown eyes falling upon the bug-boy. _Rex_ let out a laugh before helping Ian back to his feet.

"Both of you, there's a level two evo in the city near Putnam and Bunker" Six's monotonic voice sounded.

"Heh, o-okay" Ian stammered.

"Hello, ever heard of knocking?" Rex joked.

Hearing this, the older man knocked on the door way, "Evo *knock* near *knock* Putnam *knock* and Bunker, snap to it".

After a second or two, his eyes drifted low on Ian and back to the boy's face before clearing his throat. Without another word, he walked away and left the two behind. Confused, Rex did the same thing with his eyes and noticed something that made him grin.

"I see London, I see France, and I see something bulging in you pants" he sung.

Ian gave him a puzzled look before glancing down and yelping, trying to hide the…_bulge_. Just the sight of how he was embarrassed made the Hispanic laugh out loudly. He took the embarrassed boy's hand in his with a heart-warming smile.

"Come on, you should go change first" Rex winked before pecked the other teen's lips.

As the two sneaked through Providence to Ian's room, sparks flew in another. A certain redhead had his hands on another girl a year older than him. Outside his room, moans and grunts could be heard.

"Oh, Tami" he growled before swooping down at the blonde's neck.

"Oh God" she breathed heavily until pleasure overflowed her. "Caleb, I'm about to-ahhhhhhh!"

The two screamed in ecstasy until he crashed down next to the green-eyed blonde. When she calmed her breathing, she lit a cigarette and offered one to Caleb but he already fell asleep with a hand on her chest.

"Eh" she shrugged and leaned back.

However, what they didn't know was that someone was standing outside the door when this happened. The man's eyes filled with anger and disgust as his hands clenched. It didn't take him long to realize Caleb just cheated on Aden with some slut.

"Caleb, you basura infiel" the Hispanic growled.

The next day, it disgusted him to see the redhead with his daughter. They were playing a game of tug of war with a knotted rope to see who was stronger. So far, he was just slightly stronger than her. With a harsh yank, he off-balanced her and caused her to fall onto him. The two giggled a little until there lips met for the 1,000th time that evening. Caesar just couldn't take it anymore. He nearly jumped out of his chair with White Knight still briefing the others.

"Aden, we need to talk, now" he had to restrain himself from pulling her away hard and stomping on the cheater's head.

She nodded, gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and got up to follow her father. They walked down a few halls and into a lab where they were alone. He turned to his blue-eyed daughter and took a deep breath.

"Hija, I'm sorry but this needs to be said…Caleb's cheating on you".

She frowned, "No, he's not".

"Yes, he is, Aden, I heard him…" Caesar stopped himself from saying something he would regret.

"You're wrong, Caesar!" she yelled, "Sure, Caleb can be mean but our chemistry just throws us together in a way that I know he would never do that."

"Well, than his chemistry is colliding with another" he didn't raise his voice.

"I don't believe you!"

"Then speak to her and she'll give you the answers" he held up a picture of Tami Delina.

She snatched it away, "Fine, I'll go and prove you wrong!"

The rabbit threw the door open and ran off to find the woman. It was hard to find her when everyone wore masks but she just kept asking where she could find Tami. When she was about to give up, she finally found the woman. Tami pulled off her mask, short blonde hair caressing her neck and emerald eyes speckled with light green beautifully.

"Hey, what?" she greeted.

"I'm Aden Salazar, do you know Caleb Smit?"

"Yeah, he's my fuck-buddy" the blonde nodded.

"Fuck-buddy, what is that?" the teen asked.

"You don't know? What, did you live under a rock?" she snorted.

"In the woods, actually" the rabbit shrugged, "So what does it mean?"

"It means we have sex together, ya dimwit!"

… … … O.O … … …

**(Ooh, Caleb's gonna get it now! XD)**


	7. Breaking Away but Breaking Down

Aden could help be feel betrayed when Tami told her the news. Suddenly, someone spun her around, yelling at Tami. It was Caleb. He dragged the younger one by the front of her shirt into a small room with junk and devices on the shelves. The young man threw her against a wall and pinned her wrists by her head.

"I can't believe you, I trusted you!" she hissed.

"Who the hell's she?" Tami walked in.

While Caleb was distracted, the rabbit brought her foot up and kicked him off of her hard, causing him to land on a hard crate.

"His ex-girlfriend" she answered the woman.

"You dated a kid?" the blonde glanced down at the redhead as the youngest walked out.

"Kick his ass for me" was all Aden said before closing the door.

"I'm sorry, Hija, I just could stand seeing someone cheat on you. Wanna get some pizza to cheer you up?" Caesar asked, standing about ten feet from her.

She looked up at him with a grin, the tail hanging from the hole in the back of her pants perked up.

"Sure, Caesar, besides, I'm glad I got rid of that jerk." she walked towards him. "I'll be right back; I have to use the restroom."

She trotted away to a bathroom and locked the door. With her isolated from the others, she finally broke down into tears. The girl collapsed to her knees when she tried to hold on to the sink. Salty tears dripped onto the floor from her nose and some from her chin. How could she be so foolish to fall for his tricks? She stayed that way for about five to ten minutes until she finally splashed water in her face and dried off. The rabbit took a few deep breaths before exiting the bathroom to go get a pizza with her father.

However, just as she reached for the handle, a reddish black portal opened just under her feet! Aden was pulled right into the hole due to gravity. Her feet landed hard on a rough terrain, pain rocketing up her legs severally. Crying out, she collapsed onto her side and immediately braced her self for the fall. Thankfully, the ground was flat without many rocks around her to injure her. When she tried to get back to her feet, the pain returned but it was enough to cause her to screech in agony as the legs gave out from under her. However, when she fell, she felt large hands catch her and hold her like a baby. Rex? No, she saw glowing red eyes which startled her even if she was starting to get used to scary and freaky things.

"Don't panic, you'll be safe soon, child" the evo in blue armor growled lowly.

"I'm not a child!" she snapped without thinking. "Who are you?"

The wolf-like evo with long white hair let out a metallic sigh, "Biowulf, now be quiet".

'Biowulf' she thought, 'It suits him'.

'Why couldn't the pale excuse for an evo teleported the human closer to base? The girl is just lucky I happened to be in the area.' Biowulf grumbled angrily in his mind.

Silence fell upon the two for a while, "My name's Aden" she finally said.

The two rocketed fast across the swampy yet desert-like terrain to a large building.

**(UGGGGHHHH! I want to continue this but I just keep losing interest. Would anyone mind if I just stopped the story here or no? I'm not sure.)**


	8. I'm Sorry

**(Okay, I'm extremely sorry to say this but I can't continue the story anymore. The plan was to have Aden fall in love with Biowolf and he quits the Pack to go neutral but I just can't continue. Either from lost of interest, writer's block or some other reason that I've stopped. I didn't want to leave everyone hanging so...yeah. See ya in my other stories!)**


End file.
